Silence
by zndr.71
Summary: Pairing: Kyouya/Tamaki YAOI Info: An end of school vocation, a tired Kyouya, an annoying Tamaki, and having to share a room…not to mention alcohol. What can Kyouya do to make Tamaki shut up so he can sleep?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anything. Don't own Ouran, Don't own the characters, don't own squat. If I did it would be full blast yaoi, even though in my mind it already is. :D All I own is my imagination. Can't take that from me!

Please Read and Review/Rate. I need to know if you love it. I need to know if you hate it.

Yes not everything will be perfect. There may be grammatical errors. Sometimes I can't help it. But I do try.

Ideas for other Ouran fanfics? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. : )

* * *

The Ouran High School year was coming to an end. The Host Club (minus Hiruhi for she had to stay home) set up a summer welcoming vacation for right after school ended. Well….Tamaki did. The Shadow King who hadn't slept the past three nights would have much rather stayed home and slept for a week.

But alas, our Tamaki had already set everything up and insisted on Kyouya's smaller vocation home as their place. No matter what Kyouya had said though, Tamaki wouldn't take no for an answer.

"There won't be any cooks, maids, or drivers there." Kyouya tried once more, typing away on his laptop.

The Host Club had just closed for the last day of school and all the Hosts were sitting around discussing what to do when they got there later tonight. Hiruhi had been smart and left right after the club had ended.

"That's fine, we shall just go as simple folk. Make our own food and everything. Plus no one will be there but us!" Tamaki smiled pacing in front of the rest of the Hosts who were sitting down.

"It may storm." Kyouya stated, still without looking up from his typing.

"Well, we shall just have to stay inside."

"There are only three rooms."

"We will make do. We can-"

"We share a room, Tono!" Both twins said.

"Fine, Fine. Kaoru and Hikaru get a room. Honey and Mori, you wouldn't mind sharing a room would you?" Tamaki said, turning to the other two.

"'Course not!" Honey-sempai said gleefully. "Would you mind?" He asked, looking up at Mori who was standing behind the couch where Honey sat. Mori simply shook his head, making it clear he too didn't care.

"See!" Tamaki said, turning to Kyouya who was now secretly gritting his teeth. "That would leave us sharing a room." Tamaki replied walking over to stand in front of the typing Kyouya.

_That was my next reason not to go__…_ Kyouya thought. "I haven't slept in days, Tamaki. I'm tired."

"You will have the whole summer to sleep!" Tamaki pointed out.

_Like a day would pass where you won't call me at seven in the morning__…_ Kyouya shut his laptop and looked up to Tamaki who was grinning like a fool in front of him. "I don't want to go." He said simply with a shrug.

At that Tamaki's happy face changed. He frowned and his eyes looked to the ground, sad. "But mom!" He whined. "I already planned everything. The driver is on his way with all our stuff, the place has been cleaned and stocked with food, and everything is perfect! Don't you want to spend time with us!" He asked innocently.

Kyouya looked around at all the members of the Host Club. Honestly No. And how nice of you to get all this ready at MY vacation home. Slowly the Shadow Prince pinched the bridge of his nose, making his glasses go up. "Fine." He sighed. "It's not like I have a choice."

And just like that, Tamaki returned to his flamboyant self and jumped to hug Kyouya who was sitting down. "Mon ami!" Kyouya heard Tamaki say quietly.

----

About fifteen minutes after all that, the limo came and brought them all into the country. They all filed out and Kyouya showed them to their rooms to put their stuff up before meeting up in the living area. It was about eight at night when they got their and the cloudy sky made it seem even later.

For about two hours everyone talked or played games while drinking out the liquor cabinet and then they watched two movie. The last one of course being a horror movie (because that's smart!).

At two in the morning Kyouya got up before another movie was requested. Everyone was drunk, including him, and the alcohol mixed with him already being tired was making him…weird. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired, it's two thirty, and I'm tired." He looked over at saw Honey was already asleep on the couch. Lucky. "Mori, you wouldn't mind taking him to his bed. I'm not waking him up…"

With that being said Kyouya stumbled/walked off to his room. He blamed him almost tripping on being tired, not letting himself think he was drunk. He left the lights off and collapsed in the bed on his stomach, kicking his socks off.

Finally.

Kyouya laid on the soft bed, his face buried in the pillow and over the covers. He was to tired to even move at the moment.

"You know you are going to have to move to one side of the bed." Tamaki said with a slight slur to his words, flashing the light on and off.

Kyouya groaned. He sat up and went to one side of the bed, hanging his feet off the bed and onto the floor. Reaching to take his glasses off, he set them on the bedside table. He watched Tamaki's blurry figure grab his night clothes and go into the bathroom.

Tiredly Kyouya pushed the covers back and got into bed.

A few moments later he heard the bathroom door open and Tamaki turning off the bedroom lights and walking over to the bed.

"Turn the bathroom light off Tamaki…" Kyouya said sleepily, being able to see the light threw his closed eyes.

"I need it on." Tamaki protested, getting under the covers. "Are you not going to change?" He asked, adjusting his body to get on his side and look at his friend.

"To tired." Kyouya replied opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"Okay then. G'night." Tamaki said.

"Night." Kyouya replied closing his eyes again happily.

All was silent. But of course that wouldn't last.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki whispered.

"Hm…?" Kyouya mumbled.

"What are we going to do tomorrow. I didn't plan that far ahead."

"I don't care Tamaki…" Kyouya said sleepily.

**Silence…**

"Kyouya…"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Sleep."

"I can't"

"Well, I can so please let me."

"Sorry…"

**Silence…**

"Kyouya?" Tamaki softly whispered.

"What Tamaki!" Kyouya said, getting rather annoyed.

"Was just wondering if you were asleep yet…"

Kyouya looked over to Tamaki who was still looking at him. "Obviously I'm not. You keep saying my name, which keeps me awake."

"Oh…"

**Silence…**

Kyouya turned to look back up and closed his eyes. For about two minutes it was quiet and he was just about to fall asleep.

That was until he felt a light pressure on his shoulder and the feeling of someone being too close.

Kyouya flashed his eyes open and saw Tamaki's blue eyes only inches away from his own.

"Tamaki…you are annoying me." Kyouya said through clenched teeth.

"I can't sleep!" Tamaki answered as if it was the most obviously and perfect response to that. Damn, Tamaki was dramatic when he was drunk…wait he always was.

Kyouya growled and grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders. He pushed and flipped Tamaki over to his side of the bed.

Before he knew it, Tamaki found himself o his back with Kyouya over him, his hands still on his shoulders.

"Tamaki, I'm tired. If you can't sleep don't torture me by not letting me sleep." Kyouya said.

"I was just wondering if you were awake. I'm not tired and was wondering if my best friend would keep me company till I can. Because if you go to sleep then I'll be even more bored and I'll never got to sleep and I'll be here in the dark listening to you sleep and-"

Kyouya's crashed his lips onto Tamaki's, making him shut up.

For a minute Tamaki was shocked and didn't respond. But when Kyouya didn't let him go and he felt a tongue slip onto his lip, without thinking Tamaki opened his mouth, letting Kyouya's tongue posses him.

Eventually they both broke apart, and panting Kyouya looked down at Tamaki to find his eyes still closed. "A small smirk appeared on his lips. "I see that made you shut up…"

Slowly Tamaki's blue eyes opened and met his own. "Kyouya…what was that?"

"That was a kiss to shut you up, Tamaki." Kyouya said simply.

"So…if I keep talking…you are going to do that…"

"Well yes." Kyouya nodded. "Until you shut up and go to sleep."

"It's not my fault I can't sleep." Tamaki said defensively. "And what you're doing isn't very nice. Kissing someone just to shut them up. It's not f-"

Another harsh crash of lips and Tamaki's words got pushed back into a small moan. Kyouya smirked into the kiss, pushing his body close to Tamaki's. The kiss deepened and Kyouya slowly felt Tamaki's hands reach into his hair. Kyouya kept one hand on Tamaki's shoulder and let the other one go to Tamaki's silk pajama shirt.

Gently he let his hand go under his shirt and rest on his chest. When they broke apart again, Kyouya took a minute to breathe. "Who said I did it just to shut you up?" He panted. "I also did it because I wanted to and it seemed like a good excuse."

Slowly he let his fingers glide more over Tamaki's chest and over a nipple. Tamaki gasped. "Judging by you kissing me back and that reaction…I'd say you also want it." Kyouya said, pretty sure he hadn't smirked so much in a while.

"Well…I don't mind…so much." Tamaki blushed. "I thought you were tired…?" He said, not sure what to do or say now.

"And now I am going to make you tired." Kyouya teased. "I told you before you shouldn't mess with me while I'm tired." He slowly began to unbutton Tamaki's shirt. "I don't think so clearly, but that could also be the alcohol this group drove me to drink. So all in all, this is your fault."

"What if someone hears?" Tamaki whispered. The twins room was right next to theirs.

"You will just have to be quiet then, won't you?" the other responded, removing the last button and sliding it off his chest. "Lean up." He told Tamaki, pulling the shirt off his arms when he obeyed. He threw the silk shirt onto the floor.

Kyouya adjusted himself so he was straddling him. He let both hands glide up Tamaki's smooth chest and afterwards leaned into kiss him.

Tamaki returned the heated kiss, entwining his fingers once more in the other boys raven hair. He felt Kyouya start to kiss at his jaw line and then down to his neck, nibbling, sucking, and biting at him. Tamaki felt the cloth of Kyouya's shirt against his own bare chest and it made him upset. He moved his own hands down past his friends chest and to the bottom of his shirt. Letting his hand slide under his shirt, he let his fingers dance upon the other skin.

Kyouya continued to nip and kiss at Tamaki's collar bone, causing parts of his skin to go red. He felt his friend pulling at his shirt. He leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Hold that thought."

Quickly Kyouya got off Tamaki and the bed and made his way to the door. Hearing a pitiful noise from Tamaki, he turned around to see him sitting up pouting. The Shadow Prince chuckled. "I'll be right back, just locking the door. I don't want a drunk Honey to come running in here if he wakes up. Don't be so pitiful."

Tamaki smiled as he watched Kyouya lock the door. At least Kyouya was smart enough to think about that. He watched Kyouya head back over as he took off his shirt. Then Kyouya walked to the foot of the bed and crawled onto it and over Tamaki, making sure to get under the covers with him again.

A grin followed as Tamaki felt Kyouya's bare chest upon his own. The raven-haired boy then kissed the other again, this time letting his mouth go to the others ear. He was beginning to get rather hard and as he nibbled on Tamaki's ear, he slowly rubbed his clothed, growing erection on the other teens thigh, releasing a held breath into Tamaki's ear.

One of his hands slipped from Tamaki's chest and began to slide downwards. Very slowly the Shadow Prince began to rub Tamaki through his silk pajama bottoms. "You are getting hard for me, Tamaki." He whispered in his ear.

Tamaki shivered from the warm air on his ear, and without thinking thrust upwards with his hips. A small moan escaped him, needing to be touched more. Plus he felt Kyouya's own hard on him. "I see you are too, Kyouya." Tamaki grinned, turning his face and kissing his friend on his lips.

Kyouya returned the kiss happily. He continued to rub Tamaki, loving the way the other teen pushed himself closer to him as he did so. Suddenly he felt Tamaki's hands at his jeans. He smiled and let the other boy unbutton his jeans. "Here…" He said softly, getting off Tamaki to make it easier to take off both their pants.

Turning to lay on his side, Kyouya waited as Tamaki did the same. After, he let his hands mess with the top of Tamaki's pajama bottoms. Gently he slid them down, pulling the boxers down as well. He listened and his eyes scanned over the others body as Tamaki let in a breath of air and kicked his pants off the end of the bed.

Tamaki smiled as he saw Kyouya staring at him. Just a few seconds more and Kyouya's dark jeans joined Tamaki's on the floor.

Now with no clothes stopping them both boys began to kiss and grope everywhere and everything. Sweat poured from them both and the covers became a tangled mess around them.

Somehow Tamaki had gotten on top of Kyouya and was kissing his lower stomach, making the other boy arch to be touched. Soon lips went around Kyouya's swollen member. First he licked the tip of his penis slowly, but soon enough he had his whole length in his mouth and was pumping him for all he had.

Kyouya tried to hold his breath, arching and pushing himself farther in Tamaki's throat. "T-Tamaki…stop." He said, reaching and trying to pull the blonde to his lips. He didn't want that to get far. He had a much better idea.

When he kissed Tamaki he let his hands go to the others arousal, pumping him slowly and roughly. Tamaki moaned "Kyouya…" into his mouth quite loudly.

"Shh," Kyouya chuckled. Once again he flipped Tamaki over and found himself on top. He picked up Tamaki's legs and put them around his waist. "Keep them there." He said, waiting for Tamaki's drunken nod. "Good." Kyouya teasingly whispered in his ear before biting it playfully.

As he did this he also let one hand run to Tamaki's back side. Very carefully, while he had the other focused on his kissing and biting, he let a finger slide into his tight hole. This of course made a gasp of air come from Tamaki as he looked up at Kyouya. They shared a silent glance for a moment before Kyouya slipped in another finger.

Tamaki arched himself and shut his eyes. "I'll try to make it not hurt to bad." Kyouya said, kissing Tamaki passionately.

His free hand went down to Tamaki's member and he began to pump it. He was hoping pleasure would over ride the pain. He bent down and began to kiss the blonde's chest, letting his tongue go over his nipple.

He heard a pleasured moan sound from Tamaki and took it as a good sign. He began to scissor his fingers, trying to adjust him more. The whole time not taking his hand from the blonde's cock or his mouth from his chest.

Eventually he had three fingers in and had stretched him quite well.

"Are you ready for me?" Kyouya growled in the others ear. He took out his fingers and reached to the bed side table were conveniently there was lotion. "This will have to work. Better then nothing." He took the lotion an put as much as he thought was enough and worked it on his dick, mixing it with the saliva that was already there.

He put the tip up to Tamaki's entrance and leaned down for a heated kiss as he slowly pushed himself in.

Tamaki gasped into the kiss, eyes shut tight and a few tears escaping. Kyouya stopped when he was all the way in and panted heavily. It took everything he had not to move. Tamaki grabbed for one of Kyouya's hands and held it tightly on the sheets.

All that was heard was Kyouya's and Tamaki's pants.

"M-move, mon ami." Tamaki hissed barely audible.

Kyouya looked down at Tamaki and then obeyed, sliding himself out and then back in causing a gasp from Tamaki who still held his hand firmly.

"Again…" Tamaki replied, biting his lip.

Kyouya was happy to oblige. He started pulling in and out in a slow motion. Tamaki was so tight around him it made him moan. Soon Tamaki was moaning too, of course the blonde's were much louder.

"F-faster." Tamaki said. "Ohh Kyouya…"

Leaning down for a quick kiss, Kyouya did as was told. A heated fast motion was developed. At one point the bedpost hit the wall a few times, but neither boys seemed to mind so much at the time. They were both to wrapped up in their heated, drunken sex.

Kyouya began to pump Tamaki again, going as the same motion as he was going.

A few French word poured from Tamaki as he came hard on his and Kyouya's chest. The muscles clenching made Kyouya not able to handle it and he came soon inside of Tamaki.

Both boys panted loudly as Kyouya slipped out of Tamaki and landed onto the other. He quickly rolled off him, not wanting to crush him. For a few minutes neither said anything, they just panted and recalled what just happened.

"Kyouya…"

Kyouya looked over at the blonde who was staring at him.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"What just happened?"

It was on both of their minds.

"I…I don't know." Kyouya said for the first time. "I'm tired and drunk."

"So we only did that because we are tired and drunk?"

"That and we are hormonal teenagers…"

"Oh…."

**Silence…**

"And I guess because I've wanted to for awhile…"

At that admittance Tamaki squealed and hugged Kyouya. He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, pushing his body against Kyouya.

"I can't blame you. I am amazing and beautiful and pretty much perfect. Not to ment-"

Lips crashed down onto Tamaki's and he smiled.

As they pulled away from the sweet kiss, this time not covered in lust, they looked at each other.

**Silence…**

"Kyouya…"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"I think I'm tired now…"

* * *

Anyways, Thanks for making it all the way through.

As a side note I am thinking about making a few Kyouya/Tamaki fanfics of what happens after this. Will they become a couple or will someone deny this happened? Who know? I do! Anyway also I plan on making a few Kaoru/Hikaru ones. That will be fun.

If anyone has any ideas for Ouran fanfics they'd like to see, let me know. I also do other fanfics of other anime, movies, and books, so check my site for a list.

:D

~Zander


	2. Note!

**Hello!**

This is just a little note I decided I needed to put up!

From popular demand (and the want to write more ^.^) I will be making a separate fic, that will be a multi-chapter, to continue off this. It will be called 'But This Time'.

If some of you may wonder why I don't just continue off this one, I have my reasons. I made this one a one-shot. And it can stand fine on it's own. Also, not sure if you all know or not, but I wrote another fic called 'The Other Side of the Wall'. That one is a Hikaru/Kaoru fanfic that is taken place at the same time. Both are one-shots.

So I will continue the Kyouya/Tamaki fanic, and it will start right after this one ends. I should be finishing the first chapter of 'But This Time' after I post this.

Also, check my profile for updates and statues' on all my fics. I will start putting up random fanfics of either Tamaki and Kyouya or Hikaru and Kaoru that don't have to do with this 'story line' that I am working on. If you have ideas or anything on a fanfic for either of the two, let me know and I may work on it.

Thanks and hope you enjoy what is to come. Thank you also for the reviews I have gotten. I love reviews. Makes me feel loved. And I like to see what you all think about everything.

-_Zander_


End file.
